Real, or Just Messing Around?
by Nyan-Nyan Blue Ocean
Summary: One Shot! Hinata suka bersahabat dan mencari teman baru. Justru, sifat Hinata yang suka bersahabat itu membuat Sasuke tidak senang—cemburu buta. Warning: Inside. #Maaf kalau jelek, saya masih newbie sekali. #For senpai-senpai, I hope RnR this fic.


**Summary:** Hinata suka bersahabat dan mencari teman baru. Justru, sifat Hinata yang suka bersahabat itu membuat Sasuke tidak senang—cemburu buta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyan-Nyan Blue Ocean Presents...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Real, or Just Messing Around?  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Pairs: SasuHina**

**Genres: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, AU*maybe*, jelek, abal, garing, jayus, typos**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sasuke P.o.V  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Gerbang sekolah terlihat.<p>

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan selamat. Ck, kalau saja aku tidak dikejar-kejar oleh gadis SMA sebelah, aku pasti bisa sampai di sekolah lebih cepat 20 menit. Menyusahkan dan merepotkan saja mereka itu. Apa mereka belum puas mengejar aku setiap hari?

Ah, sudahlah. Masalah yang tadi tidak usah diungkit-ungkit kembali. Lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran pertama segera dimulai.

**\(OwO)/ \(OwO)/ \(OwO)/ \(OwO)/**

"Woohoo! Sasuke si murid teladan yang terkenal rupanya terlambat! Ini kejadian langka dan harus dicatat di kalender!" teriak lelaki pirang—Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, diam! Biar _sensei_ yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini!" teriak Kushina-_sensei_. Naruto merinding mendengar teriakan Kushina-_sensei_.

"Maaf kalau saya terlambat dan mengganggu jalannya pelajaran, _sensei_," kataku menggunakan bahasa formal yang sopan—sopan sekali malahan.

"Yang terpenting bukanlah itu. Kenapa kau terlambat, Sasuke? Tidak seperti biasanya kau terlambat seperti ini," tanya Kushina-_sensei_ padaku.

"Ah, _ano _sebenarnya-" aku bingung hendak berkata apa. Mungkinkah aku harus berkata bahwa aku dikejar-kejar gadis SMA sebelah? Ah, tidak!

Aku menoleh ke bangku pojok kanan depan. Ah, rupanya dia memang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku tidak boleh menyakiti perasaannya.

"-aku bangun kesiangan dan harus menunggu bus di halte. _Gomen_," kataku sembari membungkukkan badan.

Ah, untung saja aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa melukai hatinya. Aku... tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah melukai hatinya. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya kapanpun, dan dimanapun ia berada. Aku... tidak boleh bertindak gegabah di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**FlashBack**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai satu hal! Kumohon, tunggu aku!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_? Ada apa?" kataku sembari membalikkan badan. Ia berusaha mengejarku, padahal aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

"_Ano_... Err... begini... aku ingin mengatakan... kalau aku..." katanya malu-malu. Aku hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Kalau aku apa? Cepatlah berbicara, aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama. Setelah ini aku ada acara keluarga di luar kota," kataku lembut.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon terimalah aku!" katanya sembari membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

"Kau, benar-benar menyukaiku... atau hanya main-main saja?" kataku. Aku takut jika ia hanya ingin main-main dengan perkataannya itu.

"Tidak! Sungguh! Bukan menyukai lagi, tapi mencintai! Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun, Hinata," kataku lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**End Of FlashBack**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku senang saat Hinata menyatakan perasaannya. Karena apa? Karena saat itu... dia terlihat manis dan polos sekali. Aku menjadi gemas melihatnya. Dan semakin lama, justru aku menjadi semakin mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku.<p>

"Hinata! Lihat, kalung ini manis sekali ya! _Shining_!" tukas Ino Yamanaka—gadis berambut pirang yang diikat gaya _ponytails_.

"Wah, kau benar Ino! Terlihat berkilauan! Apa aku cocok yang memakainya?"

"Ngaco ah! Kau ini laki-laki, Kiba! Masa' kau mau memakai kalung seperti ini? Hahaha!"

Kumpulan orang idiot. Eh, maaf. Maksudku, kumpulan orang idiot—kecuali Hinata. Hinata terlihat senang sekali ketika banyak orang yang datang ke mejanya untuk mengobrol. Cih, jarak di antara kami rasanya semakin jauh. Apa semua ini karena aku... ataukah karena dia yang semakin menjauh dariku? Hanya perasaanku saja... atau memang Hinata tidak peduli padaku?

Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Neji... Semuanya ada di sana, untuk mengobrol bersama Hinata. Mereka mau apa mengobrol dengan Hinata? Mereka mengobrol tentang apa? Apakah mereka sadar bahwa Hinata itu telah menjadi milikku? Ah, ini sih namanya teman makan teman! Aku tidak tahan lagi!

**BRAK!**

Aku memukul mejaku dengan kencang. Semua orang di kelas kaget melihatku marah seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari mereka!

"Cukup sudah... AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMENDAMNYA LAGI!" teriakku kencang. Teriakaku sontak membuat kaget semua orang di kelas.

"H-hei, Sasuke... Tenanglah, jangan marah. Kenapa kau marah? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kiba sembari menatapku aneh.

"DIAM KAU! Aku tidak punya keperluan denganmu! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau adalah yang paling benar disini!" teriakku, "Dan kau Hinata, ikut aku!"

**\(OwO)/ \(OwO)/ \(OwO)/ \(OwO)/**

Aku menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa ke Taman. Amarahku tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

"Hinata, baru seminggu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa kau langsung berkhianat padaku? Mengkhianatiku begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanku? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Alat yang bisa kau gunakan dan kau buang begitu saja secara mudah? Jangan egois dan jangan kira kau bisa melakukannya!" teriakku.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." jawab Hinata lirih.

"Tadi pagi aku dikejar-kejar oleh gadis SMA sebelah. Dan aku tidak mau kau mengetahuinya karena aku takut kau akan sedih dan hatimu tersakiti mendengarnya! Jadi, aku sama sekali tak mengatakannya! Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku yang kini tersakiti? Bisakah! Atau jangan-jangan... kau membenciku dan berniat menghindariku?"

"Maaf jika aku telah berbuat salah, Sasuke. Aku melakukan semua ini, bukan karena membencimu ataupun menghindarimu. Tapi, karena aku ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tahu, kan, jika Banyak teman, maka banyak yang memperhatikan kita? Jadi, aku ingin berteman dengan semua orang, sehingga aku dan teman-temanku itu bisa memperlihatkan dan mempersembahkan perhatian untukmu. Maaf... jika aku bertindak sembarangan dan memutuskan sepihak. Namun, tetap saja kok! Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke sampai kapanpun! Jadi, Sasuke jangan khawatir akan yang lainnya, karena di hatiku hanya ada Sasuke seorang..." kata Hinata jujur. Ia gadis yang polos. Ah, memang. Hinata memang selalu jujur dan tidak pernah bohong.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan memeluknyaa erat, "Dasar bodoh. Maaf deh kalau aku membuatmu mengatakan semuanya."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kok. Malah, aku senang karena kita bisa saling terbuka dan jujur. Lain kali, jangan ada rahasia lagi di antara kita, ya?" jawab Hinata.

"Iya, aku janji. Janji... selamanya aku akan berjanji... Karena aku akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu, Hinata. Sampai kapanpun. Sungguh, aku tidak main-main mengatakannya. Aku mengatakannya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam untukmu..."

"He'em. Tidak boleh bohong lagi ya? Aku benci jika salah satu di antara kita ada yang berbohong..."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Hinata, "Iya, tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah berbohong. Aku pastikan semua itu, Hinata."

**\(OwO)/ ****\(OwO)/ ****\(OwO)/ ****\(OwO)/**

"Kalian sudah kembali ya, Hinata, Sasuke. Apa kalian bertengkar karena kami semua? Atau... hanya pembicaraan kecil?" tanya Tenten ketika melihatku datang ke kelas bersama Hinata.

"Eh? Bertengkar? Bertengkar apa maksudmu? Malah, kami jadi semakin dekat dan semakin mencintai. Lihat nih buktinya," aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas. Terlihat tanganku yang menggandeng tangan Hinata. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke! J-jangan seperti itu ah! Ku-kumohon! Aku jadi malu nih!" pinta Hinata.

"_As you wish, hime_..."

Peeeesssh, kulihat wajah Hinata merah padam. Pasti ia malu dan senang sekali mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya seperti itu.

**\(OwO)/ ****\(OwO)/ ****\(OwO)/ ****\(OwO)/**

"Eh, Sasuke..." gumam Hinata.

"Hn? Ada apa, Hinata? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat... Gaara tak kalah cakepnya sama kamu ya? Hehe, hihihi..."

"A-apa? HINATA!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**OWARI!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha, akhirnya jadi deh OneShot gaje yang pendek banget ini. *pundung di pojokan***

**Saya masih amatir dan jelek dalam menulis fic. Jadi, senpai-senpai sekalian mohon sarannya!**

**.  
><strong>

_**Review Please!**_

**^w^  
><strong>


End file.
